izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rita
Rita Du Clark, also known as Gilda, was a recurring character in iZombie, and the daughter of Vaughn Du Clark. She worked at Max Rager and has a big role in the company. She moved into Liv's apartment as her new roommate to spy on her, a known zombie. She was aware of the existence of zombies. She also knew about Max Rager's experiments on zombies. Even going as far as getting blood from Liv in order to further the research going on at the company. Rita didn't seem to have any sympathy for zombies, and on multiple times tries to push for zombies to be killed. While observing one of Max Rager's experiments, the zombie breaks free from the treadmill, attacking the scientist working on Super Max. In order to save the scientist's life she stuns the zombie, but only angers it. Seeing that the zombie is going to attack, her father, Vaughn Du Clark, makes a run for the elevator, but leaves his daughter behind. He goes up to the office and locks the door behind. Rita comes up moments later, covered in blood, demanding her father to open the door as a soon-to-be zombie. Personality Rita was a woman who seemed to mainly worry about herself, her father, and perhaps the company. She liked to be in control and wasn't afraid to lie or manipulate people in order to get what she wants. Relationships *'Major Lilywhite:' Major knows her as Rita and the two met when Major was hired at the company, Max Rager. Major was hired to kill zombies from the list that was given to him and Rita is sent in order to try to push him to kill them. Despite Major's hesitancy, Rita continues to push him to get more names off the list. As she does this the two interact more. The two first had a romantic encounter at the company's gym when the two were working out. They had a short term relationship, but Major ended things not long before he and Liv got back together. However, Rita wants to continue the arrangement, such as texting Major that she wants him to come over to her place. Despite this it doesn't seem that Rita fully trusts Major going so far as to warn Vaughn not to trust him, saying that he is a stereotypical guy. *'Olivia Moore:' Rita (or Gilda as she is known to Liv) became Liv's roommate after Peyton had moved out. Liv seems to trust Rita and see her as a friend. However, Rita moved into Liv's apartment simply to spy on her and tell Vaughn about anything that may threaten him or the company. Rita doesn't consider Liv as a friend and has even taken blood from the zombie for experiments at Max Rager. When Rita realizes that Liv and Major's relationship has continued she seems to be jealous and offended when Olivia insults Rita, the name Major knows her as. Then later is punched by Liv when she realizes Gilda is Rita. *'Vaughn Du Clark:' Vaughn Du Clark is Rita's Father. Although the two work together and seem to care about each other the two also seem to have an estranged and complicated relationship. The relationship seems to be more businesslike and formal than one between a father and daughter. Most of the encounters between them are related mostly to the company or to zombies. The two make jokes about how Rita can't wait to take over the company when Vaughn dies. Appearances 14/32 Season 1: 1/13 *Blaine's World Season 2: 13/19 *Grumpy Old Liv *Zombie Bro *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Method Head *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Trivia *She is aware of the existence of zombies. *Lived in an apartment with Liv under the name '''Gilda. '''This may be a reference to the actress Rita Hayworth, who once played a character named Gilda and is quoted as saying "They go to bed with Gilda; they wake up with me." *According to her father, she was conceived at a Santana concert. *Rita was killed by Major in 2x19. *Rita is the third female character on the show to be involved with Major, the others being Liv and Corinne. Gallery ritaduclark.jpeg|The Hurt Stalker Rita.jpg ZombieRita.jpg|Rita after she became a zombie. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists